pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Intellectual property organization
Intellectual property organizations are organizations that are focused on copyrights, trademarks, patents, or other intellectual property law concepts. This includes international intergovernmental organizations that foster governmental cooperation in the area of copyrights, trademarks and patents (such as organizations based on or founded by treaty), as well as non-governmental, non-profit organizations, lobbying organizations, think tanks, notable committees, and professional associations. International, general organisations * World Intellectual Property Organization (WIPO) * African Regional Intellectual Property Organization (ARIPO) * Organisation Africaine de la Propriété Intellectuelle (OAPI) or African Intellectual Property Organization Specialized and national organisations Patent offices Patent-related organisations *European Patent Organisation (EPO or EPOrg) *Eurasian Patent Organization (EAPO) *Patent Office of the Cooperation Council for the Arab States of the Gulf (GCC) Trademark- and design-related organisations *Office for Harmonization in the Internal Market (OHIM) *Benelux Office for Intellectual Property (BOIP) Copyright-related organizations * Copyright Board of Canada * Copyright Royalty Board (U.S.) * Intellectual Property Office (U.K.) * U.S. Copyright Office Think tanks, committees, institutes, non-profit and professional organizations * AHRC Research Centre for Studies in Intellectual Property and Technology Law (SCRIPT) * Alliance for American Innovation (AAIUSA) * American Intellectual Property Law Association (AIPLA) * Arab Society for Intellectual Property (ASIP) * Association française des Spécialistes en Propriété industrielle de l'Industrie (ASPI) http://www.aspi.asso.fr/ * Centre for International Industrial Property Studies (CEIPI) * Center for Intellectual Property Studies (CIP) * Chartered Institute of Patent Attorneys (CIPA) * European Federation of Industrial Property Agents in Industry (FEMIPI) * European Intellectual Property Institutes Network (EIPIN) * European Patent Institute (epi) * European Patent Lawyers Association (EPLAW) * European Round Table on Patent Practice (EUROTAB) * German Association for the Protection of Intellectual Property (GRUR e. V.) * Institute of Patentees and Inventors * Intellectual Property Institute (IP Institute) * Intellectual Property Owners Association (IPO) * International Association for the Advancement of Teaching and Research in Intellectual Property (ATRIP) * International Association for the Protection of Industrial Property (AIPPI) * International Federation of Intellectual Property Attorneys (FICPI) * International Intellectual Property Alliance (IIPA) * International Intellectual Property Institute (IIPI) * International Trademark Association (INTA) * InventorEd (InvEd) * Inventors Network of the Capital Area (INCA) * IP Federation (formerly the "Trade Marks, Patents and Designs Federation" or TMPDF) * Japan Intellectual Property Association (JIPA) * Licensing Executives Society International (LESI or LES Int.) * Max Planck Institute for Intellectual Property, Competition and Tax Law * Munich Intellectual Property Law Center (MIPLC) * National Association of Patent Practitioners (NAPP) * Patent Commons * Patent Office Practioners Association (POPA) * Patent Information Users Group (PIUG) * Pirate Party * Professional Inventors Alliance (PIAUSA) * Public Interest Intellectual Property Advisors (PIIPA) http://www.piipa.org * Public Knowledge (PK) * Public Patent Foundation (PUBPAT) * Queen Mary Intellectual Property Research Institute * Software Patent Institute (SPI) * Standing Advisory Committee before the European Patent Office (SACEPO) * The Intellectual Property Lawyers' Organisation (TIPLO) * UNION of European Practitioners in Intellectual Property (UNION or UEPIP) * Universities Allied for Essential Medicines (UAEM) Former organisations * International Patent Institute (IIB) * The United States Patent Association * United International Bureaux for the Protection of Intellectual Property (BIRPI) See also * Patent attorney * Patent examiner Category:Intellectual property organizations Category:Intellectual property law